Destino
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: Rukia si es la Capitana de la Decimotercera División, si está casada y si tiene a una pequeña hija, todo junto a Byakuya. Ichigo también continuo con su vida, formo una familia todo junto a Orihime. Llega el momento del reencuentro y por muy perfectas que parezcan sus vidas, toman asiento y se preguntan ¿Qué paso con ellos? Simple, el destino no los quiso juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas…**

En algún punto del manga me perdí. Juro por Dios que estaba al día, pero entre tantas mierdas me quede atrás y después me enteré que pronto sería el final, lo demás ustedes ya lo saben, los spoilers y la decepción que inundo a mi corazón. No solo era el Ichiruki, era el hecho de ver que aquel final no tuvo coherencia, no fue lo que se esperaba, en fin. Sinceramente, no lo he leído y tampoco pienso hacerlo.

Ahora me centro en las parejas. No debió ser así, Ichigo y Rukia pudieron haber quedado solteros, todos sin parejas, no me hubiera desagrado, es más, la noche antes de que se descubriera todo, yo dije "Venga, si quedan solos será mejor" pero no. Creo no estar loca al decir que Ichigo y Rukia tenían una conexión especial, se complementaban de maneras asombrosas y siempre digo que quisiera una relación como la de esos dos, porque eso va más allá que una amistad. Es tan profundo, tan hermoso. En fin, no me agrado el Ichihime, vale, Orihime si amaba a Ichigo, lo confeso y si, tuvieron ciertos momentos, pero no eran especiales, no había conexión, no eran tan profundos y únicos… A Ichigo no le interesaba Orihime, si como amiga, pero no más que eso.

Sobre Renji y Rukia, me queda un mal sabor de boca. No, no desprecio a Renji, es más, le amo, su personaje es tan sexy (Me lo cogería si pudiera) Pero yo lo veía más como un hermano para Rukia. Ahora viene lo gracioso. Si por mi hubiera sido, Rukia bien se hubiera quedado con Byakuya, le veía más conectada a él. Sé que lo suyo es de hermanos, pero venga, yo hubiera quedado complacida y es así como llego al punto importante.

Esta historia no toma en cuenta el RenRuki, no, no hay de eso, esto es algo diferente, porque Rukia no se casó con Renji, ni mucho menos tuvo una hija suya. Ichigo, para su mala suerte, si está casado con Orihime y tienen a Kazui. Aclaro, Rukia está casada y con el grandioso Byakuya. Esta historia es Ichiruki, pero también Byaruki, no sé, me gustan esas dos parejas y quiero plasmarlo aquí, espero sea de su agrado. Ahora vamooos a ello.

 **El Reencuentro**

El tiempo vuela, él no se detiene, no espera por nadie y luego está el destino, él hace lo que se le da la gana. Maneja a todo el mundo a su antojo, les da lo que cree merecen y ellos, algunos, los cobardes simplemente se cruzan de brazos, miran a otro lado y se lo permiten. Otros no hacen lo mismo, ven la oportunidad y hacen lo que quieren. Van por lo que desean, sin dar tiempo a nada, son los que si aprovechan.

Byakuya lo posponía, Byakuya era cruel, controlador y en parte, creía que era lo correcto. Rukia ahora era su esposa, su mujer, suya y de nadie más, y lo sabía, aunque Rukia y el idiota de Kurosaki prefirieron ignorarlo, él no, él siempre lo supo. Los veía y podía ver esa conexión, esa mirada cómplice, esa entrega del uno por el otro, lo detestaba pero lo controlaba porque no tenía derecho a meterse en absolutamente nada, era problema de ellos dos. Pero Kurosaki fue tan imbécil de dejarle el camino libre, él se rindió, se cruzó de brazos y se casó con esa muchacha pelinaranja.

Lo maldecía, no una, varías veces, porque aunque para él era lo mejor, para Rukia, en su momento, fue lo peor. Él fue testigo de lo que sufrió Rukia, de lo difícil que fue para ella aceptar que Kurosaki no la amaba. Algo cambio en ella, ya no era tan risueña, ni la sentía tan viva como antes. Odiaba que Kurosaki fuera el motivo.

Byakuya se encargó de reconstruirla, fue su consuelo, él estuvo allí, haciendo de su vida algo mucho mejor y de pronto logro lo que tanto había esperado. El corazón de Rukia, su amor, su dedicación. Paso de ser "Nii-sama" a ser "Byakuya", pasó de ser un hermano a ser su esposo.

El tiempo transcurrió y Rukia obtuvo un inmenso regalo, la llegada de su amada Oyuky. Esa niña fue su todo, Rukia vivía para ella y para Byakuya, eran su vida, pero muy en el fondo aún había espacio para Ichigo.

Ichigo por su lado se casó con Orihime. Ella era su novia desde hace un tiempo y decidieron dar el siguiente paso ¿Apresurado? Sí, eso fue lo que le grito Ishida, El viejo también le pregunto si estaba seguro, que lo pensara, pero no le importó y llego el día de la boda. Invito a Rukia, espero a volverla a ver, más sin embargo, no llego y eso lo lastimo, después de todo, era un momento especial y quería tener a su amiga a su lado, apoyándolo. Tampoco llego Ishida, el que siempre lo hacía dudar, el que le pedía que pensara las cosas ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Realmente estaba enamorado de Orihime? ¿No había nadie más? A su mente llego Rukia, negó, ella era su amiga y era lo mejor.

Su vida fue tan tranquila como aburrida, pero llego Kazui a alegrar sus días. Su hijo era perfecto, lo amaba al igual que a su madre… Si, la amaba por haberle dado tan grandioso regalo, la oportunidad de ser padre. Era todo lo que quería y Orihime era tan feliz, lo veía en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en la dedicación de día tras día. Les demostraba tanto amor, tanta entrega y dedicación, era grandiosa.

Orihime se le confeso a Ichigo, por primera vez vio la oportunidad. Ya no estaba Rukia, si, ella era el problema y Orihime se sentía mal por etiquetarla de esa manera, ella era su amiga pero ahora sin ella todo mejoro con Ichigo. Hacía todo por verlo sonreír, daba el cien en la relación y todo dio frutos. Ahora estaba casada y era madre del retoño de sus esfuerzos ¿Cómo no sentirse realizada? Aunque, había algo que la molestaba. Si, el recuerdo de Rukia. En este tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Ichigo le hablaba a Kazui de Rukia, la manera en la que la idealizaba, el cómo habla de ella, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos, lo odiaba.

Se quería sentir segura pero pronto llegaría Rukia y en ese preciso instante se sentía morir, temblaba, estaba tan nerviosa e intentaba no derramar ninguna lagrima ¿Por qué debería? No, ella tenía a Ichigo, tenía a un hijo suyo, ella era su esposa y nadie lo cambiaría, ni siquiera la visita de la Shinigami.

Llego el momento que tanto querían evitar Byakuya y Orihime, llego el momento de la verdad. Rukia e Ichigo se encontraron cara a cara y diablos, sonrieron de una manera tan especial. Sus respectivas parejas se preguntaron ¿En dónde estaba esa sonrisa y ese brillo cuando estaba conmigo?

—¡Ichigo!— Rukia pudo haberse lanzado a abrazarlo, pero no era lo correcto, solo le sonrió y él a ella —Orihime, hola.

—Rukia— Dios, se veía tan bien, los años transcurrían y ella tenía el poder de seguirse viendo tan preciosa como la primera vez. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Byakuya. Si, llego a sus oídos lo del matrimonio y comprobarlo le produjo una extraña sensación —Byakuya.

 **Hasta aquí…**

Lo dejo por aquí, tengo un gran problema, si, un mocoso llamado "Hermano" y si no fuera por él, lo continuaría, pero creo que dejarlo hasta aquí está bien.

No sé cómo se tomen está loca idea, espero sea de su agrado y si gustan que la continúe, por favor háganmelo saber. Acepto todo tipo de opiniones, ya sean halagos o críticas, eso sí, todo con su debido respeto. Hasta luego.


	2. Fear

**FEAR**

Fue extraño, inapropiado, no debían y aun así sus miradas volvían a conectarse. Le dolía ver esos ojos, no entendía que diablos hacía de pie frente al hogar de Ichigo, porque no podía seguirlo viendo como hombre y le enfadaba descubrir que esos sentimientos se mantenían en lo más profundo de su corazón, que se reactivaban no importando el tiempo, permanecieron intactos. Ichigo quiso olvidar el amor que sentía por Rukia, lo intento camuflar como amor de hermanos, amigos, compañeros y descubrió, ya muy tarde, que lo suyo por Rukia iba más allá de la hermandad, amistad o compañerismo, aquello se llamaba amor. Rukia era su verdadero amor y ahora mismo se sentía tan impropio.

Se vieron obligados a recordar que no estaban solos, Byakuya y Orihime eran testigos de ese maldito reencuentro. Dolía verlos de esa manera, no estaba bien, no era correcto. Podían interponerse pero solo obviarían sus celos, sus miedos, así que permanecieron impasibles. Rukia volteo a ver a Byakuya, capto la molestia en su rostro. Con el tiempo, fue conociendo a su esposo, tanto que entendía con simples expresiones, miradas, acciones, él no tenía que hablar. Byakuya no estaba cómodo, lo supo y se sentía fatal por faltarle de esa manera.

Ichigo presto atención a su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba, le irrefutable prueba de que Byakuya y Rukia eran una familia. La pequeña se presentó y desde el escondite que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su padre, se fue asomando —Oyuky— La niña escucho que su madre pronunció su nombre, así que no tardo en descubrirse por completo y quedar al lado de su padre, quien sostenía su mano, transmitiéndole seguridad. Ichigo quedo asombrado, ella era la viva imagen de Byakuya, eso sí, heredo algunas elegantes facciones de su madre y sus inconfundibles ojos, estos eran azules, con cierto tono amatista.

Poseía la misma expresión de su padre, por algo era hija suya. Por un momento pensó en que Oyuky podría haber sido su hija, si tan solo, si tan solo… —Oyuky, él es Ichigo Kurosaki, el Shinigami Sustito del que tanto te hable— Pudo notar un extraño destello en aquel par de diamantes, lo veía como quien ve a un héroe. Ichigo le dedico una sonrisa y la pequeña sintió arder sus mejillas, era una escena enternecedora —Ichigo, ella es nuestra hija, mi orgullo, mi todo— Y la razón por la que jamás podría faltarle a Byakuya, a él le debía el gusto de tener una familia.

Como si nada, Ichigo se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le ofreció su mano —Mucho gusto Oyuky— Espero a que aceptara el saludo y la jovencita volvió a la compostura, negándose de lleno a darle su mano —Señorita Oyuky Kuchiki, para ti— Hablo la niña intentando ocultar la emoción —Sí, definitivamente, no hay más dudas, esta niña es hija del estirado de Byakuya— Y el Kuchiki mayor redirigió sus gélidos ojos a Kurosaki, ante aquello el anaranjado solo pudo reír un poco —Por supuesto, idiota ¿De quién más va a ser? Ichigo estúpido— Lo insulto con tal familiaridad —Aquí la única estúpida eres tú, enana— De nuevo volvían a ignorar a los demás. Se hundían en su pelea de insultos para ver quién era más estúpido, Dios ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Al encuentro se unió Kazui, quien desde los brazos de su madre observaba el panorama. Azul y ocre volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez no eran Ichigo y Rukia, eran el fruto de sus respectivos matrimonios —Estúpida enana, él es mi hijo— Y como si se tratara de un costal de papas, Ichigo lo lanzó a los brazos de Rukia, quien con suerte no se estampo contra el suelo. Después de tanta presentación, Orihime pidió a la familia Kuchiki que entrase y se acomodara.

El resto de la tarde, Ichigo y Rukia ignoraron por completo a los presentes, solo eran ellos, rememorando sus vivencias. Peligro, eso le dictaba el corazón a Byakuya, quien tan solo permanecía en silencio y solo formaba parte de la conversación cuando lo creía correcto, de lo contrario se mantenía pendiente de su hija y del Kurosaki menor, atento ante cualquier acción incorrecta por parte del niño.

Orihime se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina, oculta, intentando ignorar todo lo que sucedía en su propia residencia.

* * *

El anochecer llego y con ello la inminente despedida. Ichigo les ofreció quedarse pero Byakuya se negó rotundamente, no necesitaba seguir prolongando su convivencia. Orihime se lo agradeció internamente, así que Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a despedirse, quiso llorar, no pudo… La melancolía abordo el ambiente. Kazui se despidió de Oyuky y lo mismo hizo ella. La familia Kuchiki desapareció ante la melancólica mirada de Ichigo.

Byakuya tomo a Rukia, con furia. Tan solo cruzaron su hogar, el hombre no se contuvo. Intento evadirlo pero Byakuya ignoro sus peticiones, solo arranco ese estúpido vestido, el recuerdo de que fueron a visitar a Kurosaki. Entre sollozos e intentos fallidos porque se detuviera, Byakuya le abrió las piernas con agresividad y la invadió sin autorización.

Sentía el miedo de Byakuya, lo reflejaba de esa manera y por eso lo perdonaba, ella se sentía culpable y merecedora aquello. Se hacía creer que la diminuta mujer entre sus brazos era suya, le pertenecía. La mordisqueo, lamió, manoseo, no tuvo delicadeza, se volvió un animal. Lo hizo con bestialidad, no hubo tacto, ni caricias de por medio, solo la sed de carne. Acabo en su interior luego de una amarga ronda, al final Rukia sucumbió ante su esposo, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer cuanto él quiso. Ichigo dejó de existir y la lujuria invadió sus pensamientos. No hubo descanso, no hasta que Rukia gritase el nombre de Byakuya, invadida por el placer, por el falo de este.

La dejo temblando, satisfecha. El amatista y el gris se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad, no hicieron falta las palabras, ella solo se abrazó a él y él cubrió su desnudez con las sabanas. La calma se presentó, volvió a ganarle a Ichigo o eso creía.

* * *

En la habitación del matrimonio Kurosaki solo existía el silencio y la soledad de Orihime. Ichigo se marchó, la mujer intento llevarlo a la cama, hacerlo olvidar el reencuentro con Rukia, le fue imposible. Lo llamaba por sexta vez y nada, Ichigo no aparecía. Esa noche fue una de las tantas en donde Orihime solo moría de miedo, porque de solo imaginar que Ichigo se largara a la Sociedad de Almas en busca de Rukia la mataba. Él en verdad parecía deseoso de estar al lado de Kuchiki, ella de nuevo lo volvió a arruinar todo… Odiaba a Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí**

Merezco ser ahorcada y que me tiren miles de tomates, pero aquí estoy de regreso. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el nuevo capítulo. No prometo actualizar mañana, ni pasado, ni dentro de una semana o quien sabe, la verdad es que no quiero asegurarles nada, luego quedo como mentirosa y por otro lado, me estoy proponiendo actualizar todas mis historias. Buenas noticias, empezare por las de este hermoso fandom, sooo, la mayoría son Byaruki e Ichiruki ¿Aplausos? ¿Ya me aman? ¿Holi? Buenooo. Les juro que así me lleve 30 años voy a terminar todos mis fanfics, incluyendo este, todos.

Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo sea de su agrado, si fue así, comenten y háganme saber lo que piensan ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
